Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil
Ben 10: Omniverse '''is a new series by User: Jaakor featuring 16 year old Ben and his team. Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil is a new series of ben 10 featuring 16 year old Ben Tennyson his cousin Gwen Tennyson, his best friend Kevin Levin and Plumber sidekick Rook. Season 1 Arc 1 '''MESSAGE FROM JAAKOR Well of course its the start of the series and in this season we will meet Khyber and later his dog. Many new villains such as: *Nova *Bivalvan *Cyborg *Tur-Bine Plus old villains such as: *Dr. Animo *Sunny *Charmcaster 10 episodes kick off the series. Second Arc MESSAGE FROM JAAKOR The second series digs deeper into the Khyber storyline and reveals Malware and Dr. Psychobos and their true intentions. it also brings a new character into the show called Ester who becomes Ben's girlfriend after Julie leaves. It is all fighting and victory either way someone will lose their life but for sure Ben will rise into true hero. Many new villains such as: *Seebik *Dr. Psychobos *Malware This season has 10 episodes. Third Arc MESSAGE FROM JAAKOR Well out of them all th third arc is Jaakor's favourite. Julie returns and many new and old villains such as: *Electronica *Dr. Animo *Bivalvan *Darkstar *Khyber *Malware *Dr.Psychobos *Sonic Wolf Malware's involvement is increased in this season when he becomes Ben's main foe. Throughout the season there will be action and fun and Jaakor's number 1 promise is that this season will be great. There is 10 episodes in this season. Fourth Arc MESSAGE FROM JAAKOR The final season of the show and the darkest. Ben and co will face their greatest battle ever. Control Freak a dark evil demon who can mimic Ben's aliens wreaks havok on the Earth but with that many new villains return for a final battle. *Control Freak *Psyphon *Electronica *Khyber *Nova Ben will face nightmares dopplegangers and his greatest foe LET THE DARKNESS RISE. There will be 10 episodes in the final season. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed Minor Characters *Ester (Deceased)(Later revived) *Paradox *Azmuth *Max Tennyson Overall Villains *Khyber (Main Antagonist) *Khyber's Pet (Later reformed named Zed) *Dr Psychobos (Main Antagonist) *Malware *Nova *Cyborg *Dr. Animo *Bivalvan *Tur-Bine *Sevenseven *Charmcaster *Sunny (possibly reformed) *Antonio (Reformed) *Albedo *Seebik *Kraaho *Zombozo *Kalibur (Deceased) *Space Pirates (Deceased) *Rigalo 3rd Arc villains *Malware (Main Antagonist) *Electronica *Darkstar *Sonic Wolf 4th Arc Villains *Control Freak *Psyphon Aliens #Heatblast #Stinkfly #Four Arms #Wildmutt #Diamondhead #Grey Matter #Upgrade #Ripjaws #Ghostfreak #XLR8 #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Blitzwolfer #Snare-Oh #Frankenstrike #Upchuck #Ditto #Eye Guy #Way Big #Spitter #Articguana #Buzzshock #Swampfire #Echo Echo #Humungousar #Jetray #Big Chill #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Goop #Alien X #Lodestar #Rath #Nanomech #AmpFibian #Water Hazard #Armodrillo #NRG #Terraspin #Clockwork #ChamAlien #Fasttrack #Eatle #Jury Rigg #Feedback #Bloxx #Shocksquatch #Gravattack #Crashhopper #Ball Weevil #Kickin Hawk #Astrodactyl #Toepick #Walkatrout #The Worst #Molestache #Pesky Dust #Bullfrag #Gutrot #Whampire #HeavyWeaponry Dark Aliens #Dark Heatblast #Dark Stinkfly #Dark Four Arms #Dark Wildmutt #Dark Diamondhead #Dark Grey Matter #Dark Upgrade #Dark Ripjaws #Dark Ghostfreak #Dark XLR8 #Dark Cannonbolt #Dark Wildvine #Dark Blitzwolfer #Dark Snare-Oh #Dark Frankenstrike #Dark Upchuck #Dark Ditto #Dark Eye Guy #Dark Way Big #Dark Spitter #Dark Articguana #Dark Buzzshock #Dark Swampfire #Dark Echo Echo #Dark Humungousar #Dark Jetray #Dark Big Chill #Dark Chromastone #Dark Brainstorm #Dark Spidermonkey #Dark Goop #Dark Alien X #Dark Lodestar #Dark Rath #Dark Nanomech #Dark AmpFibian #Dark Water Hazard #Dark Armodrillo #Dark NRG #Dark Terraspin #Dark Clockwork #Dark ChamAlien #Dark Fasttrack #Dark Eatle #Dark Jury Rigg #Dark Feedback #Dark Bloxx #Dark Shocksquatch #Dark Gravattack #Dark Crashhopper #Dark Ball Weevil #Dark Kickin Hawk #Dark Astrodactyl #Dark Toepick #Dark Walkatrout #Dark The Worst #Dark Molestache #Dark Pesky Dust #Dark Bullfrag #Dark Gutrot #Dark Whampire Video Game *''Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Malware Attack'' Trivia *Khyber will be the main Antagonist in the first Arc. *Many episodes of this series were deleted because of time consumance so it was decided to change the plot. *There will be four seasons. *With fourty episodes in total *Title picture credit goes to MagisterRay212 Fan list Please leave your signatures below with dot point and thanks for you signatures. *'Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:49, May 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Ben 10 Gurl' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Your friend Party King.' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *'Face of Diamonds' *'FlameStrike96' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:51, January 2, 2013 (UTC)' *'Kev72930' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC)' *'''BATTLEBLOCKTHEATER99 (Wall - Blog - ) 19:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC)' *'I AM AWESOME!' (wall - blog - ) 6.48 PM, August 30, 2013 (MY) *'Conductor10''' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) *Best Show Ever See also *List of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Episodes Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Genre: Action/Adventure